Divergent No-War Story (fluffy!)
by Sesp64
Summary: What happens in Divergent Chicago if the Erudite attack doesn't happen? Well, about what you'd expect. Peter is evil (very), Christina is honest (very), and Tris is, well, Tris (hopefully). Rated T because it's Divergent.
1. 1st Place

(Tris POV)

"Congratulations, Tris!" says Tobias once we have escaped the mayhem in the cafeteria.

I nod graciously. "Thanks."

"So what job do you think you'd want?" he asks.

"Um. Maybe an ambassador? Like, from faction to faction," I reply.

"Good choice. But you don't want to be a leader?"

"And work with Eric? I'm going to pass," I say. Tobias glances instinctively up at the camera.

Just then, Christina bursts in. "You. Four. Story. Now."

"We've been. . .together, I guess. Since the simulations."

Hurt surfaces in her eyes. "You didn't tell me?"

I shrug. "Sorry. We were keeping it a secret so Peter and his gang of jerks didn't say my ranking was a result of favoritism."

She nods, accepting the explanation. "So do you know his name?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Bob."

"Really? No wonder he wanted to keep it hidden!"

"No, not really. It's his secret to share."

"So, anyway." She smiles. "I came to tell you something. Will you come to my wedding with Will? It's in two weeks. You can even bring your scary boyfriend!

I grin. "How could I miss it?"

ggggggggggggg

Ugh. I really hate Eric. He twirls his lip ring around between his teeth and makes small talk with Peter (the only other initiate in the room right now). Then Peter starts yelling at ME about how Molly and Drew got cut, and it's somehow my fault because I'm from Abnegation.

Then Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene come in during that, and defend me. Lynn and Peter start brawling, and it's up to Marlene, Uriah, and I to stop it.

Once we've done that, Will and Christina come in together and take seats away from me and everyone else. Then the final three Dauntless-borns (whose names I learn are Rita, Gabe, and Alex) enter, and the meeting begins.

Eric stands up front. "Welcome, initiates. Today you will choose your jobs, and officially become members. Each of you will get an apartment and a roommate, which has already been decided for you. There are ten jobs available. Five fence openings, being a nurse, being a tattoo artist, being a Dauntless leader, being an ambassador between factions, and cleaning the toilets. Tris." He sneers. "First ranked. I dunno how, what with you being a Stiff. I guess you choose first. Leader, I suppose?"

I smile. "Actually, I would like to be a faction ambassador, thank you."

He shrugs and mutters, "Stupid girl. Okay. Uriah?"

"I'll be a tattoo artist, I s'pose."

"Lynn?"

"I've always wanted to be a nurse."

"Marlene."

"You all are stupid. I'll be the leader, before Peter can!"

"I'm assuming that none of the rest of you really want to clean toilets, right?"

They nod.

"Okay, then Peter, Will, Christina, Rita, and Gabe, you're on the fence. Alex, you're on toilets. Sorry," says Eric. "Okay, roommates. Alex and Gabe. Lynn and Marlene. Peter and Uriah. Christina and Will, since apparently you'll be married in two weeks. Leaving Tris and Rita." Yippee. I'll be rooming with someone whose name I just learned today. Oh well, better than Peter.

I walk out, and Tobias is waiting for me. He hisses in my ear, "Meet me at the Ferris wheel at midnight."


	2. Job Assignments

It's only eleven AM and I can hardly wait, but instead of dwelling on it I devote the day to getting to know Rita and setting up our apartment. The apartment has a living area, two tiny bedrooms, and one bathroom. Rita is already there and has claimed the second of the two, the one with a small window. I don't complain, but instead settle myself in the other bedroom, moving my clothes and the make-up Christina made me buy. I stick my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush in the bathroom. Then I go to speak to Rita.

"Hey, Rita."

"Hey, Tris. Congrats on first."

"Thanks. So, I guess we should get to know each other?"

"Yeah. So hi, I'm Rita. I'm sixteen years old," she says exaggeratedly. "I'm from Dauntless, Dauntless test result, chose Dauntless. I have a mother, a father, and a younger sister Maya. I had a twin." Her voice breaks. "Serafina. She chose Dauntless but fell. . .fell off the roof."

"I'm sorry, Rita," I say gently.

"It's okay. Over and done with. So, anyway, how 'bout you?"

"I'm Tris. Sixteen. From Abnegation, test result-" I say. I can't say I'm Divergent. "Abnegation." Half-true, anyway. "And chose Dauntless, obviously. I have a mother and father in Abnegation, and an older brother who chose Erudite."

"Why'd you leave Abnegation?" she asks.

"Well, um," I stumble. "It was boring, covering my arms is really hot in the summer, and the food was gross." To be honest, I don't really know. To be free, I guess. But what I said was funnier.

She snickers. "What'd you have to eat?"

"Well, no cake, for starters. Or butter, or spices, or soda. My last night at Abnegation for dinner I had dry chicken breast, peas, and a slice of brown bread."

"Ew! No wonder you left!" I laugh at her expression.

Soon enough, it's time to go meet Tobias at the Ferris wheel. I excuse myself and run through the compound, jumping on the last car of the train. As I ride, a thousand scenarios run through my mind. Did he discover something? Does he secretly hunt Divergents and want to kill me? Is he breaking up with me? Is he-I leap off the train. Time to go find out.

He leads the way this time, up to the little platform we stood on to win capture-the-flag. I sit, legs swinging over the edge. He doesn't speak for a few long minutes. The view is perfect-I could sit up here forever. Then he finally says:

"Tris, will you marry me?"


	3. Tris, will you marry me?

Then he finally says, "Tris, will you marry me?" I'm elated, but I pretend to think about it.

"I don't know. . ." he looks genuinely worried. "Of course, I'll marry you, you fool!" I say.

He hugs me. "Yay!" I laugh.

"Now, let's go back to the compound and tell Christina," I say. "I'm trying to be more honest with her now."

"Okay," he says.

I storm Christina and Will's apartment as soon as we get back. "Christina! Will!"

Christina rolls out of bed, rubbing her eyes. "What, Tris? It's three in the morning! Is there an emergency?"

"What? No. Four and I. . .we're going to get married!"

She shrieks in excitement. "YAY! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Super exciting, I know! But right now, I'm going to work on planning with Four. See you in the morning."

"What about"-yawn-"sleeping?"

"Nope. We're too excited. I know your wedding is this weekend, so we're thinking ours can be next weekend."

"Cool!"

I walk through the empty compound until I find Four. "Hi! So, I pretty much told Christina that our wedding is next weekend. Is that okay?"

"Um, sure. Let's make a guest list now, and send out invites when the post office opens," he says.

"Okay. Who do you want to invite?"

"I think we should make this small. . .so Tori, Zeke, Shauna. That's about the extent of my friends."

"And my family, for sure. And Christina and Will. Uriah, Lynn, Marlene. And my roomie, Rita. And that's about it. Only twelve people."

"Okay," he says.

"Okay."


	4. Best Friends' Wedding

**Crud! I keep forgetting disclaimers. All rights go to Veronica Roth. I don't own Divergent**.

Christina and Will have apparently invited the whole Dauntless compound to their wedding, and at least half of Candor. And I'm sure I've seen a few Amity and Abnegation, too. When they let me preview the invitation, it said, "Bring your friends! Bring their friends! Bring your aunt's uncle's cousin's daughter's brother-in-law's roommate from initiation! Let's set the record for most people at a wedding since factions were formed!"

It seems people have taken that to heart. The previous record was 283, and by a quick count of the room once everyone sits down, there are 307, including 204 Dauntless, 50 Candor, 37 Erudite, 9 Amity, and 7 Abnegation. We sit down, and the Abnegation minister begins the service.

"Christina Dawn Tailite, do you take William Alva Wishen to be your lawfully wedded husband, through thick and thin, good and bad, health and illness?"

I can see her hands trembling but her voice is steady. "I do."

"William Alva Wishen," the minister intones. "Do you take Christina Dawn Tailite to be your lawfully wedded wife, through thick and thin, good and bad, health and illness?"

He grins. "Yeah. Sure."

"Excuse me, sir, but I believe the promise isn't valid until you say the words, 'I do,'" say the minister.

"Well, in that case, I most certainly do," says Will.

"Dude. Not that hard. Two words: 'I do,'" says the minister.

"Oh, fine. I do," says Will. All 307 people at the wedding cheer.

"Now, finally, we can move on to something fun: the reception!" says Christina. "Everyone, go into the Pire!"

I walk into the Pire. There is a makeshift dance floor set up, and speakers descending from the ceilings play loud rock music and rap. I grin and tap my foot to the beat as Will and Christina dance the first song. Then they leave for pictures and Tobias drags me on to the crowded dance floor. We dance until the party's over, and as we walk back, I whisper in Tobias's ear:

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too," he says. "Ah, who am I kidding: I love you."

I smile back at him. "I love you too, Tobias."

At that moment, Peter walks up smirking. "When's the wedding, Stiff? And why aren't I invited?"


	5. 4 and 6 fail

At that moment, Peter walks up smirking. "When's the wedding, Stiff? And why aren't I invited?"

"I'm Dauntless, same as you," I point out. "Not a Stiff."

"I will NEVER be in the same faction as you," Peter jeers. "So when's the wedding?"

"The wedding is never!" interjects Tobias. "We're never getting married! We're done, Tris! Done!"

My mouth falls open. "Four?"

"I hate you, Stiff! Tris. We. Are. Done! I loved you-I loved you and you cheated on me! You scorned me and my love! Never. Again!"

"I-I didn't!" I say. Why would he think that?

Peter smirks, and laughs. His laugh is like a hyena. I don't know why I notice this. "Looks like you got BURNED, Stiff!"

He walks out. I turn on Tobias.

"Did you cheat on me? And you're trying to pawn it off on me? I hate you, FOUR, I hate you!"

"Tris, wait, I can explain-" he says. But I'm already gone. I run through the compound until I find Christina's room. I go in and tell her what happened. She reacts well, gasping at all the right places.

"I hate him, Tris. Anyone who messes with you is no friend of mine!" she says.

I grin feebly. "Thanks, Christina. I don't want this becoming common knowledge, though."

She nods understandingly. "In Candor, everybody knew everybody's personal business. And if you broke up, you got bugged about for months. I know how it is. It stinks!"

 **A/N: If anyone wants to submit a character, either through review or PM, feel free. My favorites will be added to the story (probably one protagonist and one antagonist).**


	6. First Day of Jobs

Christina invites Rita and I for a sleepover. We go into the cafeteria and fill our stomachs solely on cake. Then we go back to Christina's room, where her new husband mysteriously disappeared. A note remains.

"I thought now was a good time to leave, Christina. Have fun with your girlfriends. I'm sleeping at Uriah's tonight. Your husband, Will."

Christina sighs. "He always seems to know what we need." We fill Rita in on what happened, but get interrupted several times by Four knocking, apologizing, and threatening to pound the door down if I won't listen to him. He says he didn't mean it. Yeah, right. Then why did he say it?

I wish I knew what I did wrong. I don't.

We talk past midnight about silly stuff, but I find it hard to laugh. Then we fall asleep in a heap in Christina's living room.

The next day I wake up and Christina and Rita are already gone. I check the clock. Yikes! I race to Eric's office. It's our first day of work, and I can't be late. I run through the door just in time.

Eric greets me with a jeer. "You, Stiff? Well, I've got a job for you as our am-bass-a-dor." He stretches out the syllables like he doesn't believe it. "Well, you are going to interview five people from each faction, starting with Abnegation, in alphabetical order. You DO know the alphabet, right?"

I nod meekly.

"Good. You will interview-and I recommend you write this down-one transfer who just passed initiation, one ten-year-old, one fifteen-year-old, one family as a whole, and one elderly. Here's the list of questions." I accept the paper. "Now get out of my way, Stiff!"

He shoves me aside. I ignore him and run through the compound to catch the train to Abnegation.

And, just my luck, Four is on it.


	7. Forgivenness?

And, just my luck, Four is on it.

"Tris, please. Just listen," he says.

"Get away from me, Four," I growl. He walks to the edge of the train car.

"I know. I know you must be mad. Please just let me explain."

"Why should I?"

"Tris, it was fake. Playacting. Peter would have told Eric and Max and the other leaders, and do you really want THEM at our wedding?"

"The wedding you dissed? The one you said was never occurring?" My voice breaks.

"Please believe me, Tris. I would never diss the wedding. I love you, Tris, really. You didn't really cheat on me-I hope-so it was all a lie."

"Maybe I did!" I lie. "Maybe I thought I could do better than the likes of you!"

"Really? Is that real?" He looks so genuinely upset, I consider forgiving him.

My voice softens. "No, it's not real. But I'm not ready to forgive you-yet. I just need time."

He shrugs. "Well, Tris. Time is one thing we have a lot of."

The Abnegation sector draws closer. "Tobias, I have to jump off here. But I can forgive you, just not yet." Before he responds, I jump off into the sea of grey.


	8. Abnegation Interviews

I run to Abnegation Headquarters, knowing exactly where it is and trying to escape people surreptitiously looking at me and my black clothing. When I get to Headquarters, I go straight to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Tris Prior. I am a faction ambassador for Dauntless. I need to interview a transfer who passed initiation just now. Is there someone in particular you would like me to talk to?"

The lady says, "How about Kristen? She lives at 12 City Circle. She transferred from Amity."

"Thank you very much. I will go now." I bow to her like the Abnegation do, before realizing I'm not one of them anymore. The lady looks faintly surprised, before bowing back.

I walk through the streets to City Circle. I knock on Kristen's door. "Hello?"

Kristen comes to the door. Her hair is straw-colored, and she is short, like me. "Hello, who is this?"

"I'm Tris Prior, faction ambassador for Dauntless. Can I interview you about life in Abnegation?"

"Sure, but you know, I just got here a few weeks ago." She smiles overly brightly. "Make yourself at home.

Question: What is your full name?

Answer: Kristen Annabelle Farmer.

Q: How old are you?

A: 16.

Q: What was your aptitude test result?

A: Amity.

Q: Why did you choose Abnegation?

A: Can you keep a secret from my mother? She always kept me home, never let me go anyplace. And I didn't see any sign of things changing as I got older. I never told her what it meant to me to be with friends, or alone, anyway, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But I was fed up with it, so I left.

Q: That seems smart. What is you favorite part of Abnegation compared to other factions?

A: This is going to sound selfish of me, but it's how you're never left in times of need. Like, in Amity, if you were having trouble, sometimes you were just left hanging. But in Abnegation, that never happens.

Q: What do you like least about Abnegation?

A: This is also going to seem selfish. Erm. . .I miss my make-up.

Q: Last one. Name all of your family members and your closest friends. This is just to for the Erudite to study which type of genes go with which other gene types.

A: I got confused there, sorry. But anyway: Bella and Gavin Farmer, my parents, and then Maxie and Donna, my sisters. My friends are-were, as they all stayed in Amity-Roland Cook and Amanda Washer.

An interview with Jon

Q: Hello, my name is Tris. I'm the faction ambassador for Dauntless. Can I interview you?

A: Sure.

Q: What is your full name?

A: Jonathan Mark Eltie. But everyone calls me Jon.

Q: How old are you?

A: Ten years old.

Q: What is your aptitude test result?

A: How should I know?

Q: Sorry, just following a script. Which faction are you most likely to choose?

A: I don't know. Probably Candor. But I don't want to leave my family!

Q: What do you like best about Abnegation?

A: To be honest, not much. Except my family, of course.

Q: What do you like least about Abnegation?

A: It's stifling. Sort of like I'm stuck in a box with not enough air, if that makes any sense.

Q: It does. Last question. Name all of your family members and closest friends for a study by the Erudite.

A: My mom and dad, obviously, named Charlene and Matthew. And then my little bro, Samuel. And I don't really have any friends. I can't, like, talk about myself at all, so that makes it kinda hard.


End file.
